


Are you going my way?

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Twitter Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Steve needed to change his phone. Bucky just happened to be sitting next to one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Twitter Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Are you going my way?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a Twitter prompt for “airport charging station”. 
> 
> If you’d like to give me a prompt leave me one here.

“Are you using that?” 

The question pulled Bucky’s attention from the book in his hands and his eyes snagged on disheveled blond hair framing big blue eyes. He looked younger than Bucky, but not by much. One hand was clenched around the strap of a backpack that was bigger than he was and Bucky’s brows popped wondering why the guy wasn’t falling over. His other hand held up a phone, charging cord wrapped around pale, slender fingers. 

“Oh,” Bucky said, snapping his book closed, not bothering to move his bookmark. He’d read it a million times, it didn't matter if he lost his place. “Nah, it’s all yours.” 

The guy waved him off when Bucky made to stand. His pack hit the ground with a thud that made Bucky blink. The fuck was in there, bricks? “Stay. I’m good with the ground if you don’t mind.” 

Bucky shrugged and sat back in the armchair-like seat. He snagged it earlier when he got to the gate, settling in for his four hour layover. He gave a fleeting thought to the guy on the other side maybe having an issue, but he’d been on the phone for the last twenty minutes and didn’t even pause his conversation with his apparently very unhappy wife from the sounds of things when the blonde plugged his phone in the charging port and settled his back against the table between the two chairs. 

“I’ve been backpacking through Europe for the last six months. I’ve slept in worse places than this,” the guy was saying, squirming around like a bear scratching its back against a tree. The position he ended up in, scrunched down, knees pulled up, didn’t look comfortable to Bucky at all. He craned his head back and Bucky was taken aback again by how  _ blue  _ his eyes were. “I’m Steve, by the way.” 

The angle was awkward, but Bucky shook the hand he was offered. “James,” he said, the name feeling weird on his tongue. He was tired and didn’t feel up to answering the questions that always followed.  _ Yes, it was a nickname. No, his parents hadn’t hated him, actually, but thanks.  _

“Nice to meet you. And thanks again. My phone was almost dead and if I don’t let my mom know I made it in okay, she’d probably try to call out the National Guard.”

Bucky huffed a commiserating laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been there.” 

”Good choice. I love that book.” Steve’s lips quirked up at him before he focused on his phone. 

Bucky picked up where he left off. The din of the terminal faded to the background. Noisy phone guy left and someone else took his spot. A soft weight settled against his leg and when Bucky turned his head, Steve was slumped against his leg, fast asleep. Seemed backpacking across Europe took a lot out of a guy, he thought wryly. 

Bucky let him rest until the other gate in the terminal started calling for boarding to start. He didn’t know where Steve was going and as much as he looked like he needed a mini-coma--dark circles under his eyes--missing a flight would suck. He nudged Steve’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly. Steve peeked up at him with one eye. Bucky pointed at the line of people nearby. “Is that your flight?” 

Steve glanced at it and settled back down with a shake of his head. Bucky shrugged and went back to his book. He’d tried. 

“Attention, passengers. Southwest flight 3306 from Miami to La LaGuardia is now beginning boarding at gate D28. Business Select passengers and those with small children or who need more time to board can now line up at the gate.” 

Bucky started to pack away his belongings, his book and his phone and his headphones, making sure he had his boarding pass. He was in the B boarding group, but he never liked waiting until the last minute and fighting through the crowd to line up at the gate. The flight attendant called for his boarding group to start lining up and Bucky shouldered his backpack. He spared a glance down at Steve who barely stirred at the commotion surrounding him. He thought about waking him up or saying goodbye, but shook his head and went to line up. 

Bucky found a window seat in the middle of the middle of the plane that wasn’t the emergency exit. As much as he would have liked the extra leg room, he hated sitting in that row. He kept his phone stowed in the seat back pocket in front of him and watched the airport workers loading the luggage through the window, blocking out the conversations going on around him.

That was until someone said, “Hey,” and there was Steve, standing in the aisle, getting ready to heft his bag into the overhead bin. 

“Do you need help?” Bucky offered, but shoved it in the bin above his head with a grunt and said, “Nope.” 

He barely had to duck to move into the row of seats. “This seat taken?”

“Nope.” 

Steve sat with a tired sigh. “So,” his head lolled against the headrest to meet Bucky’s eyes, “New York?”

“Yup.”

“You from there?”

He smiled with an easy shrug. “Since I was ten.”

Steve nodded. “I grew up on Brooklyn.”

“Really?” What the hell were the odds? “That’s where I live.” 

“Huh.” Steve turned his gaze to the seat in front of him. Then those baby blues were back on Bucky. “We should hang out. Or something. After we get back.” 

The stress he put on the words  _ hang out _ had Bucky’s brow furrowing before it clicked. Oh. It had been a while since Bucky dated anyone he was, admittedly, a little rusty. Maybe it wouldn’t be a  _ date  _ date (and what the hell was he, in high school? Was he gonna ask if Steve  _ like  _ liked him?), but it was more than just chilling a bro. He thought. 

Steve was cute and seemed interesting, though. Either way it wouldn’t exactly suck. “Yeah. Yeah, we should.” He grabbed his phone. “Give your number.” 

Steve did. He grinned. “Cool.” 

The flight attendants started all the pre-flight stuff and Bucky buckled his lap belt. Steve did the same. “I’m gonna try to catch some shut eye, if that’s okay. I’m still on the wrong time zone.” 

“No problem. We can talk later.”   
  


They we’re going the same way, after all. 


End file.
